Black Paint
by HunHan04
Summary: Dunia hanya hitam pada pandangannya, namun sebuah pertemuan merubah segalanya - HunHan. GS
1. Chapter 1

**Black Paint**

Cast: Hunhan, and others.

Genre: Romance, bit of angst

Summary: It's just a dark world

Disclaimer: kecuali cerita, semuanya bukan milik saya :)

* * *

Everything is just black

No light

No kindness

No True feelings

Why Am I born?

My mother used to say that I'm her beautiful princess

But now I don't hear it anymore

Where is she?

My father said that I'm his precious rose

The last and only his treasure

And He said

He will never let me go

But I met this person

He said that his name was

_Romeo_

From that moment I realise

That

He

Will

Awake me from this bad dream

.

**Chapter.1**

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya di pantulan jendela sebuah kamar, seorang gadis yang cantik dengan paras bagaikan malaikat masih tertidur di ranjangnya yang dilapisi sprei sutra.

Hemparan harum bunga dari luar kamar memasuki kamar itu, angin-angin yang berhembus meniup kain pintu...membuat semua keindahan itu hanya seperti dalam sebuah lukisan.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita dengan seragam hitam putih khas pelayan memasuki kamar itu, dengan sopan ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja dekat tempat tidur dan mengelus pelan bahu sang wanita cantik itu.

"Nona muda, sudah saatnya anda bangun."

Wanita cantik itu masih terlelap dengan selimut sutranya, rambutnya yang keemasan mengkilap menutupi sebagian paras wajahnya yang indah,kulit yang putih bagaikan susu itu terlihat halus saat disentuh.

"Nona muda, Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda di bawah. Ada baiknya anda segera bangun."

Pelayan itu masih tetap berusaha membangunkan nonanya itu.

Wanita itu mulai bergerak perlahan, membalikkan badannya kearah sang pelayannya. Kelopak matanya mulai perlahan terbuka dan menerjabkannya perlahan.

"Sudah pagi ya?"

Wanita itu melihat ke arah pelayannya berada, namun...ada yang aneh...

Pandangannya

Tidak tepat mengarah ke wajah sang pelayan melainkan ke arah pintu yang berada di belakangnya.

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang pelayan, dan pelayan itu dengan lembut menggenggam uluran tangan nonanya itu.

"Apa anda mengalami mimpi buruk lagi nona?" ucapnya sambil mengelus tangan nonanya itu.

"Tidak, kali ini aku bertemu dengan seorang pria. Tapi, aku tidak dapat mengingat wajahnya...hanya suaranya." Pandangan sang pelayan menjadi sendu.

"Kuyakin jika kalian ditakdirkan bertemu, maka kalian akan bertemu lagi di lain waktu."

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan pelayannya.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar."

"Baiklah sekarang waktunya bersiap-siap nona."

.

.

Rumah megah yang berada di kawasan terpencil itu cukup menarik perhatian semua orang yang melewatinya.

Rumah...bukan tapi mansion itu terlihat megah, dengan cat silver dan ukiran klasik di setiap tiang dan temboknya. Cat keemasan menghiasi setiap jendela dan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi menjadi pembatas dengan dunia luar. Tepat seperti gambaran pada sebuah dongeng.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya tengah duduk di beranda sebuah taman yang luas dengan bermacam-macam bunga yang indah. Namun...dari kebanyakan bunga, mawarlah yang paling banyak tumbuh disana.

Warna merah darah menghiasi setiap bunga warna-warni yang ada di halaman taman.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu tengah membaca korannya sambil menikmati sarapan paginya. Terkadang sebuah senyuman terlihat dari bibirnya ketika ia membaca artikel tentang 'Suksesnya Perusahaan Xi..' 'Perusahaan Xi baru saja...' ya...semua berita tantang kemajuan dari perusahaannya itu sendiri.

Ia tersenyum bangga, dengan semua usahanya ia sanggup mencapai kejayaannya.

"Ayah?"

Alunan suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunannya, Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap hartanya yang paling berharga.

"Luhan, selamat pagi. Duduk."

Luhan, sang wanita cantik yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan kini ia telah didandan dengan anggunnya. Menggunakan gaun lengan panjang yang selutut berwarna kuning muda membuatnya terlihat begitu segar untuk menyambut pagi hari. Rambutnya diikat kebelakang dengan rapi, Dengan anggun ia berjalan kearah dimana ayahnya berada dengan panduan dari pelayan laki-laki yang menggenggam sebelah tangan kanannya.

"Selamat pagi juga Ayah." Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman.

Kini tangan kanan Luhan beralih ke tangan Ayahnya, dengan lembut ayahnya menarik putrinya mendekat dan mengarahkan tangan putrinya ke wajahnya.

Luhan tersenyum lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kedua pipi ayahnya, kemudian ia duduk disebelah ayahnya dengan kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu kali ini putriku?" Tuan Xi kembali membaca korannya.

"Baik Ayah, kali ini aku tidak memiliki mimpi buruk." Jawabnya sambil menyantap sarapan yang disediakan oleh pelayan laki-laki itu.

"Baguslah, Ayah sedikit khawatir dengan kebiasaan mimpi burukmu itu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum.

Hening

Kedua pihak masih terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing

"Luhan, malam ini kita akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Tuan Jhon."

Sebenarnya Luhan sangat malas menghadiri pesta, tapi ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak ayahnya.

Tidak pernah bisa

"Baiklah Ayah."

.

.

"Kau terlalu lama melamun Oh Sehun!"

"Kau tau bahwa aku tidak ahli dalam hal ini Kai!"

"Ya! bukankah sudah aku peringati padamu untuk mempelajarinya lebih awal?!"

"Tapi bagaimana aku akan mempelajarinya jika setiap hari kalian selalu mengajakkku berburu?!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM?!"

Kedua pria yang sedang berseteru itu terdiam, Dan kini mereka menatap wajah pemuda yang berteriak kepada mereka.

"Suho-hyung, Selamat pagi?"

"Jangan tunjukkan senyuman polosmu itu padaku Kai! Kau tau itu tidak akan mempan."

Pemuda bernama Kai itu menunduk.

"Dan kau Oh Sehun! Bagaimana kau akan beraksi jika kau masih belum bisa menguasai gerakan menari itu?"

Dan pemuda satunya yang bernama Oh Sehun juga menunduk.

"Pesta itu akan diadakan nanti malam, tepatnya 10 jam dari sekarang! Dan kau masih belum menguasai apapun. Dan kau Kai (menunjuk Kai) sudahkah kau menyiapkan pertunjukannmu?"

"Tentu saja sudah, kali ini aku akan menyembunyikan seorang gadis dan menggantinya dengan harta"

"Jangan sampai kau bertindak bodoh Kai, bukankah terakhir kali kau nyaris membunuh seseorang karena pertunjukkan bodohmu itu?"

"Diamlah Sehun"

"Pfft...aku tidak sabar melihat aksi bodohmu itu."

"Tunggu saja, aku akan membuatmu ternganga Oh Sehun!"

Dan Kai pun meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau masih harus tetap menguasai gerakanmu Sehun"

"Aku tau Suho-hyung, dan kali ini aku akan membuat putri yang kurayu terpukau."

.

.

_**The beginning – at night**_

Seorang pelayan menyisir helai demi helai rambut keemasan Luhan...

Gaun biru sederhana dengan renda dan manik-manik yang menghiasinya membungkus tubuh Luhan dengan sempurna. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan tidak diikat, sebuah bunga-bunga kecil menghiasi rambutnya, wajahnya yang seperti porcelain doll, sepatu kaca yang mengkilap menghiasi kaki indahnya.

"Anda terlihat cantik nona muda, begitu sempurna." Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dengan kesempurnaan itu aku harus membayar harganya Lucy, dengan tidak dapat melihat keindahan dunia ini."

"Oh, maafkan aku nona"

"Tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu."

Masih dengan kegiatannya Lucy dengan hati-hati menyisir helaian rambut Luhan yang lembut, sebersit rasa iri melihat kesempurnaan yang Luhan miliki namun, dengan ksempurnaan itu...ya...harus ada yang dikorbankan.

"Selesai. Saya yakin, semua mata akan tertuju padamu nona."

Dengan itu, Luhan hanya tersenyum.

Tok Tok Tok

"Putriku, apa kau sudah siap?"

Tuan Xi memasuki kamar putrinya, walaupun dengan umurnya yang cukup tua ia masih terlihat gagah.

"Sudah Ayah." Jawab Luhan tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat begitu cantik, seperti ibumu." Lalu tangannya mengelus pipi kanan Luhan.

Luhan pun menggenggam tangan Ayahnya.

"Ibu, sudah beristirahat dengan para malaikat yang menjaganya Ayah."

"Ya...kau benar Luhan." Lalu tuan Xi mencium kening putrinya, Dan mereka pun bersiap untuk pergi.

.

.

"Apakah kau sudah siap Sehun?"

"Ya, aku sudah siap."

"Kau terlihat gagah tuan Romeo"

"Jangan lupakan dirimu sendiri yang juga terlihat gagah Mercutio"

Kedua pria itu saling tersenyum penuh arti

"Malam ini aku ingin kalian melakukannya dengan benar. Sampai berjumpa di pesta"

"Baiklah, Suho-hyung."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hai, saya penulis baru. Seorang penggemar HunHan, dan sangat mencintai Luhan *alay

Pada fanfic pertama saya, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang sempat singgah dan mohon dukungannya dengan reviews

Semua komen yang kalian berikan akan sangat membantu.

Maaf akan kesalahan dalam penulisan

Oke, Sampai Jumpa. Have a lovely day~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Paint**

Cast: Hunhan, and others.

Genre: fluff, romance, advanture, little bit of angst

Summary: It's just a dark world

Desclaimer: kecuali cerita, semuanya bukan milik saya

* * *

_Bukankah Tuhan terlalu baik?_

_Ia menyempurnakan seseorang yang tidak sempurna_

_Membutanya hidup dalam kemewahan_

_Namun_

_Membuatnya hidup seperti boneka_

_Tuhan tidak pernah sepenuhnya memberikan kesempurnaan_

.

**Chapter.2 **

**Mask**

Malam itu, mansion Tuan Jhon dipenuhi oleh kelap-kelip lampu kristal yang indah.

Pasangan para bangsawan memenuhi kawasan itu, gaun, toxedo dan jam tangan terkenal...glamour, kemewahan, kecantikan, bisnis...semua seperti berada dalam dunia khayalan.

Wine, Cake, Dessert...memenuhi meja makan yang disediakan untuk pengunjung.

Beberapa orang tertawa, tersenyum, namun yang mereka bicarakan hanya masalah kekayaan...bisnis dan uang.

"Oh, what a beautiful dress!"

"Ya, aku baru saja membelinya dari Prancis...designernya sendiri yang mengaturnya."

"Oh benarkah? Betapa beruntungnya."

...

"Bagaimana dengan usaha investasimu? Kudengar kalian baru saja mendapatkan proyek baru"

"Ya, kami baru saja mendapatkan proyek yang diperjuangkan orang banyak, dan kemudian kami akan memperluas wilayah kami hingga ke Eropa."

"Semoga beruntung dengan itu, hahaha..."

.

"Jadi inilah kehidupan orang-orang yang sombong itu? Dimana mereka selalu berdiri menggunakan pendeeritaan orang lain?"

"Well, mereka mungkin tidak menyadari sepenuhnya hal itu. Semua yang mereka tau hanyalah kekayaan."

"Cih...tipikal sekali mereka."

"Paling tidak, kita akan sedikit memperingatkan sang tuan yang sedang manambah umur."

"Tentu saja Romeo. Baiklah saatnya kita beraksi."

Kai meregangkan badannya seakan ia akan melakukan pekerjaan berat

Dengan pesta bertema topeng ini sangat membantu mereka dalam menyamar. Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah penyusup, dengan bantuan Suho, mereka mendapatkan sebuah lambang bangsawan yang Suho pinjam dari kenalannya, itulah mengapa mereka dapat masuk.

.

"_Apakah dia belum datang?"_

"_Kurasa belum, aku sangat menantikan 'sang putri'... apakah ia masih dapat kembali memukau semua mata yang melihatnya?"_

.

Tepat sebelum Kai dan Sehun memulai aksinya tiba-tiba semua perhatian tamu tertuju pada pintu masuk.

"_Hei Lihat! Mereka datang."_

"_Oh lihat, betapa anggunnya tuan putri itu."_

"_Aku sangat ingin menikahkannya denga n putraku."_

Semua orang berdecak kagum, seperti biasa... kehadiran Tuan Xi dan putrinya Luhan selalu mengundang perhatian. Mereka yang terlihat sangat dermawan dimata bangsawan yang lain.

Tuan Xi dan Luhan berjalan dengan tingkah yang penuh tata krama. Tuan Xi menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan sambil memasang wajah datarnya dan Luhan yang tersenyum manis sepanjang perjalanan hingga mereka tiba di tengah aula dan segera disambut oleh sang pemilik mansion, dan Tuan Xi melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tuan Xi dan nona Luhan...aku sangat senang kalian dapat menyempatkan waktu untuk datang."

"Tidak masalah Jhon-ssi, kita adalah rekan jadi ada baiknya untuk sesama rekan saling menyapa."

Tuan Xi tersenyum kecil.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk menerima undangan dari anda Tuan Jhon." Luhan tersenyum manis ke arah Tuan Jhon walaupun matanya tidak memandang tepat ke arah wajah tuan Jhon.

"Oh tidak nona Luhan, kehadiran anda sangatlah dinantikan setiap orang, dan saya sangat merasa beruntung nona dapat datang ke pasta saya." Tuan Jhon mulai meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan mencium punggung tangannya.

.

Sehun dan Kai terdiam. Mereka masih terjerat dalam pesona seorang Xi Luhan, tidak menyangka bahwa wanita itu akan terlibat dalam rencana mereka.

Mereka melihat semuanya tanpa berkedib. Dari awal Luhan masuk dan berhenti hingga sekarang, mereka masih memperhatikannya dari jauh. Kini Tuan Xi dan Luhan sudah meninggalkan aula dan pergi bersama Tuan Jhon yang entah kemana.

"Kurasa, aku sudah melihat Julietku Mercutio."

"Tapi ia sangat susah untuk dijangkau Romeo. Kau Lihat jarak antar dunianya dengan dunia kita, tembok yang menjulang tinggi berada di tengah-tengahnya."

"Aku akan mendapatkannya, apapun rintangannya."

.

Dan kini pesta berada pada bagian berdansa.

Gerakan mengikuti alunan musik orkestra kecil.

Beberapa rekan Sehun dan Kai kini sedang melakukan aksinya.

Sehun yang sudah melakukan bagiannya kini hanya tinggal menunggu.

Sehun ditugaskan untuk merayu salah seorang putri dari keluarga Tuan Jhon untuk mendapatkan informasi dengan mengajaknya berdansa. Ya berdansa, hal yang harus ia pelajari mati-matian.

'Ah~ bosan sekali rasanya' batin Sehun.

Dan pada akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang mansion itu.

...

Dan siapa disangka?

Tuhan telah menentukan garis takdir mereka dalam sebuah pertemuan

Keberuntungan kini berada di samping Sehun.

Ya.

Ia melihat Julietnya tengah duduk di pinggir pancuran besar yang berada di tempat itu. Rambut keemasannya mengalun lembut saat terkena angin, Kulitnya yang putih bersinar saat terkena cahaya rembulan. Topeng yang Luhan kenakan sudah terlepas dan kini perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah bunga mawar yang ia pegang.

Sehun melangkah perlahan, mendekati Julietnya.

Dengan penuh keyakinan tanpa memikirkan penghalangnya, dan dengan penuh ketetapan hati untuk mendapatkan hati sang Juliet.

Dengan jarak yang tinggal lima langkah lagi, Sehun berhenti melangkah, dan kini ia memandangi Julietnya dari jarak itu.

Luhan merasakan ada seseorang disampingnya dan ia menoleh ke arah sampingnya.

"Adakah orang disitu?" Luhan bertanya dengan pandangan was-was, sambil mengenggam erat bunga mawarnya.

Sehun hanya diam. Ia memilih diam karena ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Halo?" Luhan bertanya lagi, dan tanpa sadar jarinya tergores oleh duri mawar yang berada di tangannya. "Ah!" pekik Luhan.

Sehun yang melihat itu secara spontan berlari ke arah Luhan dan segera mengenggam tangan Luhan yang terluka. Sehun memandanginya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia membawa jari Luhan yang terluka ke arah bibirnya dan mengisap darahnya.

Luhan yang menyadari perbuatan Sehun segera menarik tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kedipan mata Luhan tak beratur, ia kini berada dalam perasaan cemas akan orang yang berada dihadapannya kini.

"Aku mencoba untuk menghentikan darahnya, nona Luhan." Suara berat Sehun membuat deguman jatungnya menjadi lebih kencang, suara baringtone itu membuat sebuah ikatan dengan hati Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Oh, siapa yang tidak mengenal kecantikan seperti dirimu nona Luhan? Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa saat kau datang, semua mata tertuju padamu?"

Entah mengapa saat mendengarnya, Luhan merasa malu dan kini pipinya merona merah.

Sehun kini mencoba untuk meraih tangan Luhan kembali, melihat Luhan tidak menghindar ia kembali menghisap darah yang kembali mengalir dari jari Luhan yang terluka.

Setelah selesai, Sehun yang wajahnya masih sedikit menunduk mulai mengsejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah milik Luhan. Sehun menatap tepat ke arah mata Luhan, tapi ia merasa tatapannya tidak dibalas oleh Luhan walaupun mata Luhan juga menatap matanya. Apa julietnya kehilangan cahaya dalam matanya?

"Ya, aku terlahir buta. Aku sudah tidak dapat melihat saat aku masih kecil."

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Sehun, Luhan menjawab.

Walaupun begitu, di mata Sehun, Luhan masih tetap indah. Walaupun matanya kehilangan cahaya, mata Luhan masih tetap bersinar seakan kristal-kristal murni tertanam di matanya.

"Semua hal tidak selalu sempurna...(Sehun mulai mengelus pipi lembut Luhan) dan walaupun itu terjadi pada dirimu, kau masih tetap indah di mataku (tangan Sehun mulai mengelus kelopak mata Luhan yang tertutup). Kurasa kini aku sudah menemukan Julietku." Dan mata Luhan terbuka. Sehun kini telah duduk di samping Luhan.

"Juliet? Aku tidak tau apakah aku pantas disebut sebagai Juliet."

"Jika seandainya kau diberi kesempatan melihat, aku ingin kau melihat dirimu dahulu pada sebuah kaca."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kau harus tau betapa cantiknya dirimu."

BLUSH

Wajah Luhan terasa memanas, seakan semua darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir ke pipinya dan iapun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan, oh betapa manisnya makhluk Tuhan yang ini. Ingin Sehun membawanya jauh, dan menjaganya sendiri tapi dengan keadaannya kini Sehun merasa powerless...

_Silent_

Mereka berdua terdiam, menikmati malam yang ditemani rembulan...

Menimati malam tanpa ada pengacau...

Menikmati malam dengan kehadiran masing-masing...

Sehun perlahan membawa tangan kanan Luhan ke arah bibirnya dan mengecup punggung tangan Luhan,dan Sehun pun berbicara.

"Apakah kau tidak takut? Aku bisa saja orang jahat yang ingin mencelakaimu."

"Entah mengapa aku merasa kau orang yang baik." Jawab Luhan dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Bagaimana jika kenyataanya aku adalah seseorang yang jahat, aku dapat membunuhmu sekarang."

"Jika kau adalah pembunuh, seharusnya kau sudah membunuhku dari tadi, tapi kau malah menghampiriku dan mencoba untuk membuat hatiku jatuh pada pesonamu."

"Kurasa rencanaku sudah bocor, aku terlalu bodoh dalam hal seperti ini."

"Tapi, dari kebodohanmu, kau berhasil." Luhan tersenyum lembut ke arah Sehun.

"Aku ingin menjadi Romeomu Juliet...mencintaimu hingga akhir hidupku." Mata Luhan memmbulat, apakah pemuda dihadapannya kini sedang melamarnya?

"Sebut aku gila, tapi aku tidak dapat terlepas dari jeratanmu Xi Luhan."

Ya, Luhan juga merasa dirinya gila. Ia seharusnya berhati-hati dengan orang asing, tapi entah mengapa pemuda dihapannya ini seakan sudah membuat sebuah ikatan yang kuat dengannya...entah mengapa telinganya langsung menerima semua kata-kata indah milik Sehun...entah mengapa pikiran Luhan selalu ingin agar Luhan tetap berada disamping Sehun... entah mengapa kini ia marasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dalam hatinya setiap Sehun berbicara tentang keindahan dirinya...dan entah mengapa kulitnya seakan tersengat listrik ketika bersentuhan dengan Sehun.

Ternyata, bukan hanya Luhan yang merasakan suatu keanehan itu. Tetapi Sehun juga.

"Aku juga tidak dapat terlepas dari jeratanmu Romeo..."

"Panggil aku Sehun, itu namaku...bolehkah?"

Tanpa ragu Luhan mengangguk.

Perlahan tubuh mereka saling mendekat...perlahan hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Sebuah kecupan yang terasa manis, seakan puluhan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutmu, hati mereka berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kecupan itu tumbuh menjadi sebuah ciuman yang dalam...Sehun mendorong tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka...melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Luhan dan segera mendorongnya untuk mendekat.

Lidah Sehun terus mencoba untuk masuk...Luhan yang sudah terlalu lemas dengan semua kemanisan ini segera membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun menjelajahi seluruh ruangan dalam mulut Luhan. Meng-absen gigi Luhan satu per satu... dan bahkan saat hendak melepas ciuman itu mereka masih memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dari bibir mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hello!~

Maaf bagian dua ini kayaknya agak terlalu panjang...

Dan mungkin ga merasa puas dengan moment HunHannya

Dan maaf untuk typo, karena cerita ini no-edit dan langsung publish.

Please **reviews** ya...biar cerita ini berkembang menjadi lebih baik. Dear readers boleh kok mengkritik atau komen apa aja ^-^

Dan terimakasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah **favorite, follow dan review**nya ^-^

Sebagai penulis baru, senang banget rasanya ada yang baca cerita ini.

Oke, see you next time and have a lovely days~ 3

-HunHan04


End file.
